Bodice Ripper
by Fairady
Summary: Allen had never understood the appeal of those stories Miyuki liked to read. [Junior x Allen]


Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of Xenosaga. I humbly ask that you not sue me, and please don't make the next game sucky. You're two for two right now, please don't ruin your streak. 

Warning: Yaoi, drabble. Don't like? Then don't read.

Notes: Junior/Allen for 30 Kisses. I've said it before, I'll say it again. I love this. Dedicated to my beta Silver who adores trashy romance novels.

Theme: #21 'violence, pillage/plunder, extortion.' _Who-hoo!_

Bodice-ripper  
by fairady

* * *

Miyuki liked to read trashy romance novels when given a bit of free time. Allen used to sigh every time he caught her at it and told her not to get her hopes up too much, it was all just fiction and real life could never compare to it. Miyuki would always scold him telling him that if he were a bit more dashing and daring then he'd have no problems getting his heroine.

Yes, he'd be the dashingly handsome engineer who would run into the thick of danger unarmed and sweep his swooning lady-love into his arms to declare his undying love for her while staring deep into her soulful eyes. Or he could be the rebellious son of a rich and powerful family who would charm his love past thinking and plunder the depths of her mouth with a wild and hot fierceness. No that wasn't quite right, the heroine had to hate him and fight off his advances fiercely forcing him to blackmail her into having anything to do with him. Miyuki had laughed and accused him of secretly liking them if he knew that much.

He hadn't, he'd just grown up with three elder sisters.

He'd never really understood the appeal of those stories. Allen thought that most women would be turned off by the way most of the protagonists seemed to force their advances onto the heroine even if she flatly refused. In real life that was called rape, but in Miyuki's stories it was called romance. It always made him wonder just what was wrong with her mind.

Unfortunately, he thinks he's beginning to understand it.

Allen has a new appreciation for those tasteless bodice rippers now. Over the past month or so he's developed a sort of empathy for those protesting heroines. Miyuki would either kill him or squeal at him for it, but the blonde had somehow managed to become the star of his very own trashy romance story.

He was the mostly helpless but smart engineer stranded in the middle of what was quickly becoming a galactic wide war with no idea how he got there. He was hopelessly in love with a woman who'd never return his feelings and didn't even acknowledge his existence most of the time. He was so far in over his head that he'd forgotten what life was like without getting daily nano treatments for ulcers, and was always three short steps away from a nervous breakdown. In Miyuki's stories he was the classic damsel in distress.

So, what does a damsel in distress need? Well he sure as hell didn't get the classic knight on a white steed ready to slay the dragon. Oh no, not him. Allen got the bratty pirate prince who spent far more time putting him in compromising positions than out of them just to see him squirm and maybe get in a grope or two.

Junior was every bit as dashing and daring as any of the young rakes Miyuki had sighed over. He jumped into any situation, both guns blazing and a smooth and/or witty retort on his tongue. He did everything with a cool confidence that made people instantly want to trust him despite his young appearance.

He was also every bit as amorous and libidinous and what ever other flowery term Miyuki's stories used to describe horny.

Allen gasped trying to twist free one of the arms held behind his uncomfortably arched back without bucking into the firmly planted leg between his thighs. Junior's hands tightened slightly denying Allen's escape as his lips continued to suck on the blonde's neck hitting a particularly sensitive spot. Whimpering Allen ceased his struggles and gave in.

Yes, Allen had found a new appreciation for romance novels. He still didn't really like them, but he now understood how being thrown to the ground and ravished to within an inch of your life could be appealing.

Now he just hoped no one would chose to walk down this rather well used corridor any time soon. Junior licked back up the column of Allen's throat and bit lightly at his jaw line. Hopefully anyone who needed to get to the bridge within the next hour or two would have the urge to use the ventilation system. Again.

* * *

_grins and bounces_


End file.
